


For The Love of Family

by MoonlightBreeze



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood-centric, Because fuck canon, Coming Out, Everyone is Supportive, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gen, Happiness all around, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Canon, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Supportive (in his own way) Simon Lewis, Supportive Clary Fray, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, Supportive Magnus Bane, for once, no beta we die like men, no one loses their memories, they're all a big happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze
Summary: Alec officially comes out to his family."I'm gay."Simon and Clary paused mid-sentence, turning to him with similar looks of confusion on their faces. Jace and Izzy mirrored their expressions. Magnus arched an eyebrow at his husband."Yes, darling, I think we're all aware of that," he said with an amused smile, waving his hand with the Lightwood family ring on it for emphasis.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood
Comments: 28
Kudos: 333





	For The Love of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Oh, look, I wrote something happy for once! Who knew I had it in me? I hope you like this more lighthearted one! 
> 
> I realised that, in the books and the show, Alec never actually says, "I'm gay." So I thought I'd remedy that with fanfiction. This is probably super shitty (angst and hurt/comfort are practically all I write) but here it is, anyway. I hope you like it! Please leave kudos and comments if you want, they make me so happy <3 As always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> ~ Em

Simon and Clary argued back and forth, a fact that their respective partners found endearing, over what movie would be most 'culturally important' for the Shadowhunters to watch. Alec didn't care, really; he just wanted them to pick something already. 

It was easy for Alec to tune out their little squabble and maybe that was why, curled into Magnus's side on their sofa, his thoughts began to turn to himself and who he was rather than the upcoming movie night with his sister, his parabatai, and their significant others. 

He began to look around the room, a heavy fondness growing in his chest. Magnus on his right side on the sofa, his arm casually thrown around his husband, a title that Alec was proud to finally call his own. Jace on his other side, shoulder-to-shoulder with his parabatai, limbs sprawled out on Magnus's couch like a starfish, leaving a small space under his arm for Clary to crawl into when she was finished debating the movie with Simon. Izzy at his feet, his hand in her hair, playing with it, as she practically purred in delight. And of course, the two idiots at the front of the room who were now holding their respective movies and clearly about to make a dash for the DVD player. Simon, with his vamp speed, would be the obvious winner, but Alec wasn't sure Clary wouldn't try something underhanded to get her movie in first. 

These people, ¾ of whom he hadn't even known a few years ago, were his family, his everything. He loved them, and they loved him, too. For the first time in his life, Alec opened his mouth and said exactly what was on his mind. 

"I'm gay." 

Simon and Clary paused mid-sentence, turning to him with similar looks of confusion on their faces. Jace and Izzy mirrored their expressions. Magnus arched an eyebrow at his husband. 

"Yes, darling, I think we're all aware of that," he said with an amused smile, waving his hand with the Lightwood family ring on it for emphasis. 

Alec felt suddenly very stupid for having spoken up. Of course they already knew that. There was no need to confirm it. A blush crept its way up his cheeks. A firm hand on his shoulder caused him to look up from his self-imposed embarrassment.

It was Magnus, his expression soft and questioning. His eyes spoke volumes to Alec, communicating everything he wouldn't say in front of the others: _Clearly this is important to you. I didn't mean to make light of it. I'm sorry._

Alec smiled reassuringly at his husband to let him know it was okay, took a deep breath, and continued hesitantly. 

"I know," he said, "but I just…" He trailed off, not sure how to put his thoughts into words. Simon, Clary, and Jace waited patiently for him to find his voice; Izzy gave him an encouraging look, and Magnus squeezed his hand supportively. 

"It's just...that's the first time I've ever said it out loud." 

He watched as, one by one, the expressions of everyone in the room changed to a sympathetic understanding. Clary smiled softly at him and said, "Congratulations." A few years ago, he would have taken her words as sarcastic, and shot out something scathing in return. Now, he knew how she meant them, and he gave her a grateful smile. 

"Dude, hell yeah!" Simon stepped forward and held his hand up in front of Alec, clearly waiting for something. 

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Is it a mundane thing to do some weird handshake after coming out? Because if that's the case, you can forget about it." 

Simon turned to Izzy, distraught. "Shadowhunters don't know what a high-five is?!" 

"No?" 

Simon groaned in protest. "That's like, a crime against humanity!" He put his hand back down again and strode closer. "Come on, I'll show you." 

Alec grumbled a little but watched the other boy slowly put his palm up again, lifting Alec's with him, until their wrists were lined up with each other. "Now you slap my hand," Simon instructed, reaching over to slap Jace's palm, which happened to be open, to demonstrate.

"Hey!" Jace cried out indignantly. Clary stifled laughter from her place at the front of the room. 

Alec rolled his eyes, but indulged the vampire and connected their palms with stinging force, smirking when Simon winced. 

"What was the point of that?" he questioned. 

"The _point_?" Simon sputtered, incredulous. "It's a high-five. It's celebratory!" 

Alec opened his mouth to reply, but Izzy hushed him with a look, smiling fondly at her boyfriend, who gave her a damn near illuminating one back. 

When Simon returned to the DVD player to continue his argument with Clary, Izzy reached up and patted Alec's knee, smiling softly at him. "Good for you, big brother," she said. She rocked forward on her knees to press a kiss to Alec's cheek. Alec carded his fingers through her hair, smiling appreciatively down at her. If there was anyone he would always crave the approval of, it was his little sister. 

Jace, on his left side on the couch, wrapped his brother in an awkward side-hug. They didn't need words; Jace's happiness for Alec filtered clearly through their parabatai bond. 

Magnus didn't say anything, instead opting to squeeze Alec's hand. Alec's attention slowly returned to Simon and Clary, who were now going over the finer points of both Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings, movies that no else in the room, perhaps with the exception of Magnus, had ever seen before. 

Later, when they were all settled on or near the sofa watching a movie that had been proposed as a third option by Izzy and Jace, Magnus leaned over and whispered in Alec's ear. 

"I'm so proud of you, Alexander." 

Alec turned to face his husband, who tilted Alec's chin up to press a soft kiss to his lips. The seasoned Shadowhunter sighed and felt whatever residual tension he might have been feeling leave his mind and body. 

This was his family, and as long as they loved and accepted him, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come stalk me on Tumblr](http://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompts are open :)
> 
> If you would like to join a fandom Discord server (Shadowhunters and other fandoms available by role) I Mod a lovely server full of enthusiasm and encouragement! [Join us here](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD) for lots of chaos and fun! It's a really great place.
> 
> With that, I'll see y'all soon! <3
> 
> ~ Em


End file.
